imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Ember
Rise of the Ember is a story written by Golden Flame0 and edited by Mocha. Prologue: Holoarena Step, step, step. He scanned along the horizon. Grey land was all he could see. Grey land, and the arrival of an army, clad in black. "Oh no, what now" he muttered under his breath. He pulled the two swords off his back. One had two blades, one curved around the other, wavy blade. The second was thick, and had a blue line on it halfway. He rushed forward. He met the soldiers, slicing through the lot of them like a hot knife through butter. He twisted and turned, slicing them in half, quarters and all sorts of other slices. He stopped to wipe the blood off his face and armor. "George, stop the sim" As the area around him faded, the blood on both the Rift ripper and the Light/Dark blade faded. Goldas looked up. He saw that his brother was on the other side of the viewing area to the holoseum. His hand hovering over the various buttons and levers that powered the simulator. He was wearing a headset. "All right man" he said into the headset. "Come out". A door appeared. Goldas walked through it, meeting George on the other side. "How was it?" George inquired. "Messy" Goldas replied. "I was caked with blood. You saw". "Yup" George said, rather downbeatedly. Chapter one: Awakening of the Ember Goldas was in his lab, operating a cylindrical machine. It had 2 hand pads on the sides, and a screen on the top. He looked into the screen, concentrating hardly. He was manipulating the microscopic pieces of matter through magical energy channeled using the two hand pads. "Come on!" he mumbled, hopefully. "Get in those....yes!" he moved the pieces of matter into pockets in the outside of the machine. He moved to a nearby keyboard, tapping a button. The view on the monitor was then shown on a larger screen. "Computer, input code 403271", he told the device. "Inputting code 403271" the computers robotic voice responded. Instantly, a wave of matter from the top and bottom pockets was fired out, the twin waves of mater hitting each other at huge speeds. Instantly after, a wave of matter from the side pockets fired out, hitting the line of matter, squashing it. He looked at the side view model. What he saw shocked him. Instead of the line of matter sausaging, it turned into a ball. the ball turned gold, sprouted 8 horns, then sperated, revealing a red ball. "Computer" Goldas said, nervously. "Identify matter". "Identifying matter" the computer said, in that weird female robotic voice that all computers have. "Yellow matter is Gold, Au on the periodic table. Red matter is not matter." Goldas looked at it suspciously. Before he had a chance to ask what it was, it disappeared. "Computer, please redo those actions." Goldas said, wanting to see what that red stuff was. "And record it. I might be studing this" The computer did all the actions again. When the strange ball appeared again, the computer began identification, when, the red energy exploded. Due to the fact that it was microscopic, it didn't harm the machine. When the clouds disappeared, it said: "Do not awaken this early, Goldas Arenian." Goldas was visibly shaken. This has never happened before. "Computer" he said, shaking. "Identify... whatever the heck that was" The computer showed an old file on screen. "object was identified as the Ember, an ancient form of energy which only appears on the imminent danger of planets on one of our neiboring dimentions. Danger was identified to Earth, which was prophecised to desctruction roughly this year. It was prophecised by an ancient civilisation and the prophecy has a 30% chance of coming true. The most logical idea is to find the cause of this destruction, and stop it". "Lord" Goldas murmured. "This year..... I need to think of a way to reverce this. I'll call on the Imaginaughts." Chapter 2: Know thy fate, Goldas "So, your saying that Earth is in trouble?" George asked. "Well, then we should prevent it!" "No" Nick, the Grim aider said. "Goldas discovered this power. Even though it said ''not ''to awaken it early, we may have to in order to save Earth. Something of this calibre can do ridiculous things. We dont want to push it." "This is Earth we are talking about!" George exclaimed. "The origin of the Aefian race!" "Again, this Ember, whatever it is, could blow up Earth anyway." Nick replied. Category:Stories